Yugi's Fanclub
by Akiroi
Summary: Yugi hears a scream "THERE HE IS!!!!!!!!!!" Hmmmm....... i wonder who they are talking about?
1. It Begins

Hey! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not going to put anything here, just read!  
  
P.S. Sorry if some of the stuff is messed up, I tried to fix it, but it doesn't work for my computer..  
  
P.P.S. Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.  
  
Yugi's Fanclub-  
  
BY: Akiroi  
  
Chapter 2: The plot thickens  
  
Yugi ran for the Gameshop as fast as his legs would carry him. (Unfortunately, it wasn't that fast. He just got a head start.) He turned a corner and could just see it. It was as if the sun was focusing right on it, just for him. The Gameshop was a few buildings down now...  
  
He could still hear the girls screaming, asking (more like YELLING) for an autograph and such.  
  
He ran up to the doorway, and slammed the door shut. THUMP. He then immediately locked the door. He could here voices outside.  
  
"TZ, TZ, wake up!!!!"  
  
"Is she O.K.?"  
  
"Who cares, where's Yugi?"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" one yelled, "First of all: The REST of us care, she had the information on where Yugi would be today."  
  
*mumbles*  
  
"Second: I think she's unconscious."  
  
They continued to talk franticly, over their fallen comrade.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes, Yugi?//  
  
/I think I hit a girl./  
  
//Shame on you!//  
  
/YAMI!!!/  
  
//^-^;;//  
  
/I think I should go see if she's O.K./  
  
//Your funeral.//  
  
/YAMI!!!!!!/  
  
//Whatever, I'm going into my soul room, see you later-if you don't die form suffocating by..//  
  
/YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
//FINE! Since I'm so unwanted.//  
  
/Thank you/  
  
//-_-//  
  
Yugi slowly opened the door; none of the girls seemed to notice. Then he stuck out ONE spike and..  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
You can guess what happened next. He shut and RElocked the door.  
  
Then all of a sudden...one of the girls thought of something!  
  
"HEY! Maybe.maybe if we don't scream.Yugi will come out!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You're right!"  
  
Yugi, of course heard all of this, and thought, "If I could just see if that girl was ok.."  
  
He slowly unlocked, and then opened the door, and stepped out. Some girls fainted, others just gasped. He bent down a little to look at he girl. She sure is pretty.  
  
Her eyes opened, and they stared at each other.  
  
The next thing happened so quickly, Yugi couldn't control it. He was pushed from behind with a snicker, and Yugi's lips touched hers.  
  
"Heymmph."  
  
The girl wrapped her arms around him. When he finally got away, he ran inside, and locked the door for the LAST time.  
  
Jono and Tristan were falling-over-laughing at Yugi.  
  
"Guys..I'd like a word with you..  
  
Yugi: You are evil  
  
(TZ: No she is not! ^-^)  
  
AK: I think that was a little bigger than the first one, at least.  
  
Yugi: Who CARES?!?!??!  
  
AK: The readers hopefully.;)  
  
Yugi: *sigh*  
  
AK: Maybe I can make it up too you.....  
  
*Discussion*  
  
AK: O.K. Yugi...Yes I KNOW Yugi.O.K. that's the end for now! R&R please! All reviews are very much appreciated! 


	2. The Plot Thickens

Hey! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not going to put anything here, just read!  
  
P.S. Sorry if some of the stuff is messed up, I tried to fix it, but it doesn't work for my computer..  
  
P.P.S. Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.  
  
Yugi's Fanclub-  
  
BY: Akiroi  
  
Chapter 2: The plot thickens  
  
Yugi ran for the Gameshop as fast as his legs would carry him. (Unfortunately, it wasn't that fast. He just got a head start.) He turned a corner and could just see it. It was as if the sun was focusing right on it, just for him. The Gameshop was a few buildings down now...  
  
He could still hear the girls screaming, asking (more like YELLING) for an autograph and such.  
  
He ran up to the doorway, and slammed the door shut. THUMP. He then immediately locked the door. He could here voices outside.  
  
"TZ, TZ, wake up!!!!"  
  
"Is she O.K.?"  
  
"Who cares, where's Yugi?"  
  
"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" one yelled, "First of all: The REST of us care, she had the information on where Yugi would be today."  
  
*mumbles*  
  
"Second: I think she's unconscious."  
  
They continued to talk franticly, over their fallen comrade.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes, Yugi?//  
  
/I think I hit a girl./  
  
//Shame on you!//  
  
/YAMI!!!/  
  
//^-^;;//  
  
/I think I should go see if she's O.K./  
  
//Your funeral.//  
  
/YAMI!!!!!!/  
  
//Whatever, I'm going into my soul room, see you later-if you don't die form suffocating by..//  
  
/YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
//FINE! Since I'm so unwanted.//  
  
/Thank you/  
  
//-_-//  
  
Yugi slowly opened the door; none of the girls seemed to notice. Then he stuck out ONE spike and..  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
You can guess what happened next. He shut and RElocked the door.  
  
Then all of a sudden...one of the girls thought of something!  
  
"HEY! Maybe.maybe if we don't scream.Yugi will come out!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"You're right!"  
  
Yugi, of course heard all of this, and thought, "If I could just see if that girl was ok.."  
  
He slowly unlocked, and then opened the door, and stepped out. Some girls fainted, others just gasped. He bent down a little to look at he girl. She sure is pretty.  
  
Her eyes opened, and they stared at each other.  
  
The next thing happened so quickly, Yugi couldn't control it. He was pushed from behind with a snicker, and Yugi's lips touched hers.  
  
"Heymmph."  
  
The girl wrapped her arms around him. When he finally got away, he ran inside, and locked the door for the LAST time.  
  
Jono and Tristan were falling-over-laughing at Yugi.  
  
"Guys..I'd like a word with you..  
  
Yugi: You are evil  
  
(TZ: No she is not! ^-^)  
  
AK: I think that was a little bigger than the first one, at least.  
  
Yugi: Who CARES?!?!??!  
  
AK: The readers hopefully.;)  
  
Yugi: *sigh*  
  
AK: Maybe I can make it up too you.....  
  
*Discussion*  
  
AK: O.K. Yugi...Yes I KNOW Yugi.O.K. that's the end for now! R&R please! All reviews are very much appreciated! 


End file.
